


Lovesick

by Cookies_101



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitz is so oblivious, Blitzens Best, Blitzstone, Cute, Fierrochase (mentioned), Fluff, M/M, OC, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_101/pseuds/Cookies_101
Summary: Blitzen has been feeling.....off lately





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It’s Cookie, and boy do I have a treat for you!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

Blitzen sighed, as he turned off the sewing machine. A few days ago a lady had come in and ordered 3 custom suits and 2 dresses. Apparently she was going to a wedding and wanted all her children looking their best. Although Blitz had to admit, the colors and designs she choose were really tasteless. But then again, who was he to judge?

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Hearthstone standing there with a Starbucks coffee. Blitz felt the corners of his lips tug up into a smile. No matter how bad his day had been, he was always happy to see Hearth.

“ _Thought that you might need it, you’ve been working yourself to death lately”_ He  signed, handing the cup to Blitz. Their fingers brushed, and Blitz felt his cheeks heat up. “ _My hero, d_ _on’t worry about me I’ll be fine”_ Blitzen signed back, taking a sip of his coffee. He could have sworn he saw a faint blush on the elf’s cheeks, but he dismissed it. _”Alright, but take a break here and there, and be home for dinner”_ Hearth said, smiling.

When he said it like that it made them sound like they were a married couple. Blitz smiled to himself, he actually wouldn’t mind being married to Hearth.......wait, what was he thinking?! Hearth was his best friend! 

After a promise to be home by 8 and a hug goodbye (Which Blitzen very much enjoyed) Hearth left.

Blizt tried to focus on his sewing, but he couldn’t. He kept thinking about Hearth. The hadn’t spent much time together lately and Blitz was starting to miss it. Sure they were often at the Chase Space together, but the kids always needed help with something, so they didn’t get much time by themselves. Blitz didn’t know why, but he always got flustered around Hearth. He also felt warm and tingly when he was thinking about him. He didn’t know what these feelings were, but he was sure they’d go away.

 

**Two days later**

They didn’t. 

If anything it had gotten worse. Blitz would blush and get butterflies in his stomach from even the smallest touch from Hearth. Every time Hearth laughed or smiled Blitz would feel dizzy,warm and happy. He had considered seeing a doctor, but he didn’t feel sick. He just felt....odd. 

Blitzen’s Best had been busy as ever. Some of the kids at the Chase Space helped out regularly, and Blitz had even hired extra help. Blitz sat in a chair in the corner, sketching some new designs just before opening time.

The bell at the top of the door chimed, and Blitz turned his head towards it. He saw his newest employee Sara standing in the doorway. She was wearing a white button-down with “Blitzen’s Best” embroidered in purple on the back (A gift from Blitzen himself.) She had styled it with black suspenders, a pair of light purple jeans and black lace up boots. 

Sara was a 15-year-old girl, who was vacationing with her cousin in Boston. She showed up at the store one day and said that she was looking for a part-time job, to earn some cash. Blitz was skeptical at first. He knew no teenagers who wanted to spend their vacation working. Blitz had jokingly asked her to “prove herself worthy” of working thereby creating a nice piece of clothing. 

She came back the next day, with a  gorgeous Victorian-style Lolita dress and a smug smile on her face.

 

”Hey boss!”, Sara greeted. She walked towards him, but stoppeded dead in her tracks. “You look like crap, are you alright?”,she asked. Blitz laughed, he has had a lot of work to do lately and hadn’t got much sleep because of it. Also because he couldn’t get Hearth out of his mind. 

“Believe me Sara, I’m fine, just a little tired that’s all”, Blitz answered turning back to his sketch-book. She rolled her eyes.

“Is it because of that huge order?”,She asked, while folding some shirts that had been messed up yesterday. “Honestly I feel bad for those kids, I mean who in their right mind would put their 12 year old in a frilly neon green dress for a wedding? That’s a big sin, in my book”, she mumbled. 

Blitz pondered a bit. Should he tell Sara about how he felt around Hearth? What would a teen know about that? He hadn’t even told Magnus, and he was practically his son. But then again, it had taken Magnus months to confess his feelings for Alex, so maybe feelings wasn’t such a good topic to discuss with him. 

“If there’s something bothering you, maybe I can help”, Sara said. “My mom studied psychology in college, she taught me some stuff and now I’m basically an expert!” She started, voice dripping with confidence. Blitz chuckled. Why the helheim not? If he told any of his friends he would never hear the end of it.

“There is something other than work”, Blitz sighed, putting away his sketch-book. “I knew it, keep going”, Sara said and took a seat on an empty display table. “You know Hearthstone right?” He asked. “Yeah, tall ,blonde hair, dresses like a 2006 emo kid”, Sara responded. “Well I don’t know why, but I feel different around him”, Blitz admitted, looking down. “Different how?”, She asked, twirling a lock of her charcoal-black hair around her finger. 

Blitz took a deep breath. “I feel.....warm and all giddy and it’s driving me insane”, he muttered. “It’s like I can’t stop thinking about him, and even though I saw him 40 minuets ago I still miss him” Blitz was letting it all go. Go big or go home right? “It’s been like this for awhile...It’s like my life is complete when I’m with Hearth”, he sighed, feeling himself blush. “And I have no idea why”

There was an awkward silence.

“Well Blitz, the answer is simple.....you’re in love.”

 

**Time skip (Because I’m incredibly lazy)**

Blitz was a distressed mess. No, there was absolutely no way that he was in love with Hearth! Sara wasn’t Freya! Or a licensed psychiatrist! Sure Hearth was....handsome....understanding and kind, gentle and sweet. They’d know each other for a long time now and Blitz treasured Hearth. Great gods! Maybe I am in love, Blitz thought. “It’s ironic, a son of Freya not sure if he’s in love or not”, Blitz thought. 

He had closed up shop two hours earlier than normal. The lack of rest had effected his skin, and Odin knows Blitz would rather be sat on by a dragon than have a pimple. He also couldn’t wait to get home and have a nice hot bath. 

He fumbled with the keys, and unlocked the apartment door. 

Blitzens eyes widened in shock, as he took in the sight in front of him. 

There in the middle of the living room stood Hearthstone. Fresh out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and _shirtless._ He had his back turned to Blitz. Blitzen took a moment to appreciate the elf’s toned pale back. His eyes followed a drop of water sliding from Hearth’s shoulder and down his back. His vision followed the drop all the way to his towel-clad backside. His eyes lingered there for moment.

“I bet I could get a nice view from the front too- no! Blitz you useless gay, quit being a pervert!”, he thought, as he mentally slapped himself. 

He gathered some courage and tapped Hearth on the shoulder. The elf turned around.  _“I’m back”,_ Blitz signed, trying hard not to let his eyes trail down.  _“You’re back early, welcome home”,_ he signed, smiling in the most attractive way possible. 

Blitz felt butterflies in his stomach.

After Hearth had gotten changed, it was time for dinner. 

“How was your day?” Blitz asked (he couldn’t sign since he had to hold his veggie burger with both hands) Hearth put down his glass.  _“It was good, managed to take a trip to the Chase Space, the kids are fine”,_ Hearth signed. Blitz smiled, that was always good to hear.

They spent the rest of their dinner-time talking about Hearth’s Rune studies. Hearth looked so excited when talking about runes. He was so passionate and Blitz admired him for it. He paid attention to what Hearth was saying, but he still stole multiple glances at his face. The way his grey eyes lit up, the way his smile widened. Blitz couldn’t get enough. The more time they spent talking, the louder those words he heard a few hours ago got. _“You’re in love.”_ Blitz smiled.

“It’s true, I am in love with Hearthstone.”

 

It was getting late and Blitz had to open up the shop early the next morning. He sighed. He really wished he could spend more time with Hearth. Maybe they could take tomorrow off and go somewhere? Like the movies or a restaurant. Blitz wanted to explore his feelings for Hearth. Maybe a day out would be a good start?

Hearth was washing the dishes while Blitz was putting the leftovers in the fridge. Hearth had stepped over to the table to collect their dining utensils. His back turned to Blitz. 

Blitz stared dreamily at him. He needed to ask him out soon, or he was pretty sure he’d never be truly happy. Blitz felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

”I love you”, he whispered. Even though his elf couldn’t hear him, Blitz still felt a large amount of joy. “Now I have to....confess to him while he’s facing me”, Blitz thought with worry. He was thinking too much to notice that Hearth had stopped his work. He was standing completely still.

Blitz looked at him with confusion for a bit, until his eyes fell on something hanging on the wall.

 

When Blitz and Hearth had first moved into their apartment, Blitz had made it his duty to place a mirror in every room. Just in case he needed to neaten up his outfit or fix his hair. The mirror in the living room was a bit to the left of the dining table.

 

And Blitz was standing in its farme. 

“Oh, gods no! He looked in the mirror, read my lips and now he knows that I love him! This is too soon! Way too soon!”, Blitz thought in a panic. He looked up and noticed that Hearth had left the room.

”Great, he probably doesn’t love me back and now things will be awkward and we can never be friends agai-, Blitz was interrupted by Hearth coming back. He was holding what looked like a piece of paper.

He handed the paper to Blitz while blushing wildly. Blitz looked down at it and began to read.

_Dear Blitzen:_

_All these years you’ve been someone who’s changed me. Made me who I am today. You saved me and made my life worth living. You’re the most beautiful kind, amazing person I’ve ever met. And I began to feel things around you. Things that I’ve never felt before. I wasn’t sure what these feelings were, so I kept them to myself. I’ve never been good at expressing my feelings (but you already know that). A month ago I found out how I really feel about you._

_I don’t know how to say this (I guess that’s why I’m writing it)_

_I love you_

_When you’re reading this, I’m most likely out. When I come back I don’t expect you to return my feelings. I just want you to acknowledge them. If you don’t feel the same way, we can still be friends. If you do feel the same way.....let’s go see a movie on Friday?_

_You know, like a date._

_Sincerely: Your elf_

 

Blitz couldn’t believe what he was reading. All this time Hearth loved him as well. He wrapped his arms around Hearth’s waist and buried his face in the elf’s chest. Hearth gently put his arms around Blitz’s shoulders and hugged him back. 

They pulled away, grinning like idiots.  _“I think this is the part where we kiss”,_ Hearth signed, looking down at Blitz with a smile.  _“I think you’re right”,_ Blitz signed, standing on his tip-toes. 

He cursed their height difference. He still wasn’t tall enough to reach Hearthstone’s face. He cringed and tried to make himself even taller but to no avail. 

Hearth laughed, it was music to Blitz’s ears.  _“Do you need a stool?”,_ he signed, giving Blitz a mischievous look. Blitz frowned and quickly signed:  _“Don’t make fun of the vertically challenged. Now bend over!”_

The two men’s faces went beet-red when they realized how dirty that sounded.  _“That’s moving a bit fast, don’t you think?” “But then again, I’m not complaining”,_ Hearth signed as he bent down to go face to face with Blitz. 

“ _All in it’s time.” “Now can you please kiss me?”,_ Blitz signed, bringing his right hand up to cup Hearth’s cheek. Hearth nodded and leaned in.

Their lips were pressed together and Blitz was pretty sure he’d explode from happiness. Their lips moved gently against each other. It was magical and definitely the best kiss Blitz has ever had. This was all he ever wanted.

 

He had been cured of his lovesickness.

 

**Epilogue:**

”What Do mean we have to keep the shop closed for today!?” “We have so many orders!” “People have even started ordering specially made Halloween costumes!”, Sara spat through the phone. 

Blitz wrapped an arm around his sleeping boyfriend’s waist as he continued. 

“Look I know it’s frustrating, but I can’t come to work today”, He said.

”Oh what happened? Are you alright?”, Sara asked, her tone of voice completely changed. Blitz thought for a second. He had to come up with a believable excuse.

”I have a cold and I think Hearthstone caught it too”, he said. “Blitzen....I may be young but I’m not stupid, enjoy your honeymoon!”, she chirped and hung up. 

Blitz blushed lightly. Suddenly he heard Hearth yawn. The elf rubbed his eyes and turned around to face him.

 

_”Good morning honey”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Just a quick fact: Sara is from my story on Wattpad titled “Blades and Pages”  
> (Gotta do that self-promo)
> 
>  
> 
> See ya! 
> 
> -Cookie


End file.
